


Calcination

by Paggybee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1940s, Action, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Badass, Bara Sans (Undertale), Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Boss/Employee Relationship, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mafia Sans (Undertale), Magic, Mild Smut, Molestation, Nudity, Original Character(s), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paggybee/pseuds/Paggybee
Summary: Calcination(n.) breaking down ego, pride and arrogance to find out what is underneath.Deep within the crime infested streets and cesspools of Ebott, Cora dances away her inhibitions under the adoring and lusty eyes of the crowd, drawing in the attention of many monster and human alike.Then came the skeleton who calls himself Sans, a cocky asshole who holds her secret little stripper job above her head like any asshole man with little threats and cheeky humor. Cora now needs to assert herself now, and fast before her freedom could be stripped away by her mother.Mafia queen Toriel.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. The dancing maiden

Gray and dull, with only some light shining through from the blinds which covered the only window, well, barely since the sun was going down casting orange and then darkness.

Toriel's office was simple, much like her tastes. There wasn’t much to see.

Toriel intertwined her furry fingers as her hands now rested on her desk. Her dark brown eyes looked into the sockets of Sans. A skeleton, loyal employee and cherished friend.

Why would Toriel have invited him?

Silence filled the room as Sans stared back at the goat, he questioned what was going on in his thoughts, why nothing was being said and why his boss was staring at him so intensely, and finally Toriel spoke. Turning a picture which was always turned to her to her skeletal friend.

"Sans, you know I have a daughter, right? One of my biggest treasures, my darling heir?"

Sans perked up before turning his gaze slightly down to the side to look at the picture, a young girl, no older than 9, he guessed that was that mystery daughter his boss had.

"Oh I know, you talk about her a lot, some people think she is a mere rumor, even paps does, isn't that funny?"

Toriel's eyes closed and she gave a smile. She looked less threatening like that, usually people get easily scared by her naturally narrowed eyes which made her look constantly stern. "I did try to keep her away from mobsters in general, that included my friends even, so."

Sans gave an understanding smile, even if that girl was the heir, no parent would like to have their child to be associated with crime and gangs.

"And..I have been considering getting a protector for her."

This caught the skeleton’s attention.

Shit, does he need to play babysitter now?

"And, you are the best monster I know, my most trusted friend, of course I haven't decided yet, yet I have been considering it. Thinking about you being her guardian, that is." she looked over at him, almost seeming hopeful.

Sans leaned back, nervous sweat dripping from his forehead. "man tori, i’m flattered ya think i should be it if she needs one but i ain't really good with kids-"

"Oh, Cora is not a child. She is already in her twenties."

And again, The skeleton's attention was caught.

That girl was an adult?

Toriel always spoke of her like she was a helpless child. A young flower that might wither at any moment. Fragile; innocent.

But she was an adult.

And she wasn't introduced to the mob yet? She was old enough to have learned about this year's ago, this was supposed to be the next boss!

"Oh" Was all Sans could muster and Toriel nodded

"Yes, this picture I have on my desk is older, her hair is shorter now, and she has matured into a wonderful woman, yet she still is my little sunshine of course." the way she spoke of her; there was love in her voice.

The talking went on for a little while and Sans would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved it ended.

Talking about that adult girl who most likely wasn't ready to lead the mob made him quite uncomfortable. Especially how Toriel talked about her like she was a small child when she was already 22.

It felt weird.

He could just imagine how that girl acted and looked. Sans began making a mental picture of her in his head. He imagined her in a white dress and flowers, like in the picture. Her skin is fair and flawless. She would be sweet, innocent, probably a little childish-

And he stopped.

He looked up at the big building, looking at the big sign over the entrance. 'Grillby's Club'  
There was a line of people. Some tried to convince the bouncer, a massive brown bear, to let them in which, obviously did not work if the snarl the large brown monster wore was anything to go by.

Sans approached and the bouncer stepped to the side to let him in. He gave a curt nod as a greeting which was quickly returned. Entering the club, he was met with the music of Grillby's regular band who played for the Monster ladies.

This was a strip club, after all. It was expected.

The Monster women dancing in skimpy or even no clothing. Monsters, mostly male, watched and threw money while some cheered on quietly, not wishing to overtone the sultry music the girls danced to in the background.

Sans sat down on the bar where his long time friend and owner of this club, Grillby, was cleaning some glasses, white cloth effectively wiping it clean of grime and moisture.

"Hey Grillbz--the usual please" he called out and the bespectacled and dapper flame elemental nodded, slipping into the kitchen to make a bloody Mary.

Sans looked up at the main stage as he waited for his drink, some guy was announcing a new 'more exotic' dancer, one that ensnared the very attention of the club’s patrons.  
He had heard about this. Didn't get why it was such a big deal though, having seen enough exotic dancers that set foot on Grillby’s stage.

And suddenly, 'Carmine' as they called her, stepped onto the stage. A human, she was a human and Sans realized the hype; so far Grillby only entertained the monster male or female with humans being a sporadic addition so this was a new piece of candy the clients could gobble up.

She had flawless, barely covered skin, dark red hair, a domino mask and...man was she familiar. Who is she? Sans thought, trying to process, dig into his memory and guess where and why he felt like he had seen that girl before.

The skeleton didn't know many humans save a few sleazy mobster men and dons and especially not around the nightclub, but he definitely knew her.

And then it hit him.

Oh god.

Toriel will crack his skull when she finds out he was eyeballing...or eyelighted her nude daughter.

Sans continued to look at her even though he knew he shouldn't. It was just wrong looking at his Bosses daughter like that and not being able to turn away; no matter how unprofessional, how wrong it seemed and felt. But he was stronger than that!

...

Okay no, he wasn't. It was something about her. Maybe that she was the first human that he has seen like that, or maybe it was just that damn good show. How she touched herself, going over her curves, swiftly removing those few pieces of cloth that covered the most intimate parts only.

How she was perfect with her movement and caught the eye of every monster watching her. Like the color that her stage name was associated with, she burned with the passion and intensity of red with every step and every movement she made.

Sans barely noticed when Grillby gave him the Bloody Mary, but when he saw the glass in front of him he sighed in relief, the drink being the only thing that pulled his attention away from the little mafia princess. He took a sip from the tangy, strong blend and turned right back to the little lady.

Can't blame a man for liking what he sees, right?

He continued to watch the red head for like half an hour until she went off stage and went to her cabin quickly. Sans turned to Grillby and asked to go into the cabin. Of course he explained why and all the other details and he was allowed to after pulling a few more strings (which may have included a new deal with big cash). Grillby trusted Sans, and trusted him that he didn't wish to enter the private cabin for inappropriate reasons.

Some of the older Ladies stayed calm because they knew Sans was to be trusted, and the other girls also stayed silent because they trusted the others. It was like they were a little family of sorts; it was cute.

And then, he saw her.

Well- he saw her legs and bare back because of the locker door covering her up, and she seemed to be searching something in the locker. He better not be wrong about this; it would be embarrassing if he jumped into conclusions if the girl was someone else altogether.

"Y'know, Cora. your mother... would freak if she found out about this" he spoke up slowly, keeping his smile on his skull. Sans immediately got to see the whole beauty close up when he said that.

Yep, it was her. Abso-fucking-lutely her.

"Toriels a close friend of mine, I know she wouldn't like her daughter working here."

Cora's eyes narrowed at Sans, he couldn't help but grin. Cute.

"Don't even try to deny it, princess." He chuckled and Cora got out a wide thin cloth would use later for the next show, holding it over her chest and womanhood. It was a long fabric and it did it’s job; at least to an extent.

"What I do is none of your, nor her business." was the stern reply Sans fought the urge to whistle and snort; she kind of sounded like Toriel when she was mad. "Leave me alone, don't you dare say anything." Straight to the point. Like mother , like daughter, he mused. Toriel obviously put in a lot to teach the gal the ropes and how to hold her ground in front of a seven foot skeleton.

Sans smiled "Don't get so mad now, i just told you, I mean, judging by your reaction it's definitely true, and she doesn't know." He continued on and the girl's grip on the cloth tightened. She didn’t look happy.

"Okay what is it you want? Money? A free dance?" Cora asked quickly, seeming more annoyed than worried something someone in her situation would be the last to feel. Sans began to like her fiery personality a little more by the minute.

"Well I ain’t interested in any money, though a lap dance does sound nice...but" He said as he looked to the side with a smile. The girl rose a brow, suspicious, threatening; like a true Mafia queen. "Honestly, Grillby is my friend, I don't want him to get in trouble, don't need nothing to not betray my friend." He glanced forward before looking back at her.

There was a short silence before Cora narrowed her eyes at him some more.

"Alright, what now? Is there something else? Or do you just like annoying a nude girl in her cabin, because if yes, I've heard of worse kinks, but still would have appreciated it if the girls warned me about that one." She stated snappily, hand finding her hip while the other still held the cloth.

Sans looked at her before giving a tired sigh with a smirk and he disappeared.

Cora paused, green eyes watchin the spot the large skeleton once stood, faint blue smoke wafting around the spot; a telltale sign of magic. She could taste it's tang and feel the buzz in the air that clogged her pores.

Her hold on the cloth slackening, she poked her head out to check and see if he was really gone, then leaned against the frame, feeling her head spin with lightheaded dizziness and fears. She was silently thankful of the training her mother put her through in masking her intent.

Else the fucking skeleton would have sensed the fear that threatened to break through the walls she had haphazardly erected around herself. Cora shut her eyes, trying not to think of him.

What was she going to do now that her secret was out, now that a monster that worked under her mother finally knew about her secret? She knew this day would come, but this soon?

What was she going to do now?

Cora pursed her cherry lips. "Get it together, girl." She hissed. There was applause that tore out from the other side of the bar. She was up for another performance soon.

She didn't utter another word as she pulled on her outfit. 

The show must go on


	2. Her guard

A new day, a new visit at Tori's office

A visit Sans truly couldn't wait for, he wondered if the little lady he got to meet yesterday told Toriel all about her job already. Or if she spun up a good lie before he might say anything. He really could imagine such a scenario play out. This girl seemed like she had too much pride for him to reveal her secrets. The thought made him chuckle softly.

Of course, if this happened Toriel wouldn't be sitting there so calmly, knowing her and how protective she could be. He probably would be looking at a ranting angry toriel for a few minutes before falling on his knees, hoping she would not pull the trigger.

Of course, this wasn't the case.

Toriel was just talking about the bodyguard thing again. She seemed surprised at how sans was suddenly fine with it, giving how unsure he was about being one. Hell, he might have seemed a bit TOO eager to take the job.

"What can i say, I had a change of heart, I reconsidered, sticking to ya youngling will be fun. A new soul to entertain and to serve" he stated and toriel gave a soft smile response

"I'm glad, Sans"

Oh he was.

He just couldn't wait to see the little human's expression when she sees that she will have to deal with this skeleton for the rest of her life.

Or at least till Toriel trusts Cora to be on her own...

Yeah, he will be there for the rest of her life.

And he will cherish every moment of her being annoyed and snapping back at him.

"It won't be much anyway I hope..She only goes on walks and to Muffets, like right now, sometimes i let her go to more dangerous deals to learn of course but that's nothing compared to what we usually do." Toriel calmly explained

Sans just nodded and listened.

Muffet, huh? Of course.

While Muffet seemed like the perfect cafe owner, she already had a lot to do with mobs and was definitely dangerous. She was a good associate of them. So of course little old Cora would visit that sweet but deadly baker. He wondered if she only went there for the good food or for something else...oh he is definitely about to find out.

Cora smiled down at the spiders who served her a piece of marble cake and a hot chocolate. Handing the little arachnid creatures her money before digging in.Cora loved Muffets, the classy air around the restaurant appealing to her tastes, ones she inherited from her mother. She was always there at times when there were little to no customers present. Right now she was alone, just enjoying her cake.

Well, WAS anyway...

Sans appeared just beside Muffets cafe. He smiled as he could see a glimpse of the little damsel inside, bent over a table.He took a step inside, grinning his shit eating grin. Muffet looked up from behind the counter as the spiders chittered and scuttled about.

"Ah! Sans, nice to see you again! It has been a while." Muffet greeted, it really was, he barely went to cafe's. He preferred Grillby's bar where there was plenty of bloody marys to drink. Muffet didn’t serve alcoholic drinks at all...well, just some mild ones at sunday nights.

Meanwhile Cora was desperately trying not to freak out on the spot. She had noticed him when Muffet called out and she wasn’t happy with his presence.

Why the fuck was he here?!

No one visited Muffet’s at this time of the day, and from what she got from Grillby, he would be the last one to buy something from here.

And what made it worse is that he sat on the table right beside her, grinning all over his stupid skull. The two of them were the only ones here. Just ignore him, she thought. He wont talk to her if she doesn't acknowledge him, right? It was a good idea and she kept her attention trained on her cake.

But as fate would have it (stupid fucking fate, she’ll kick it’s metaphorical fucking ass) he actually turned to her and spoke up and it gave her chills. She wasn't looking at him but she could feel how he looked at her. Like all the other guys did. Like a sack of meat waved in front of a starved stray.

Sans was analyzing her features and smiled. She looked so pretty without all that make up she wore the night they met. "It's a nice day out today, aint it?" He said and the Cora tensed for a quick second when she heard his voice before proceeding to ignore him again.

Sans couldn't help but grin at her attempt not to interact with him. How cute.

"So...how has your day been?" The skeleton asked and again no answer, she just lowered her head to show him her disinterest.

There was silence between the two and oh Cora cherished it, keeping her lips sealed. She wanted to snap at him, to grab her fork and stab...fork him to death.

"Y'know, it's rude to ignore someone trying to talk to you" Sans decides to state and the redhead tightens her grip on her fork and tries to think of other things, like how it would look with it sticking off his skull.

Sans noticed and looked at her, waiting for a response. Suddenly Cora decided to speak up, in a calm voice, way more relaxed than it was last night. She couldn’t let him see the anger that bubbled within her. "It's rude to keep harassing someone who wants nothing to do with you"

Sans looked at her before finally getting his order, a mere red velvet cake.The spiders who served immediately greedily chittered and Sans handed them money which made them quiet down and leave. He took a fork from her table and dug it into the baked good and pulled out a good bit of it to eat.

Cora watched in confusion, did he decide to just end their conversation right after she replied? Did he just have no response? Did he just rudely grab her cutlery without so much as ASKING?! The nerve!

She still stares as he swallows and turns back to her. How did he do that? Do skeletons have stomachs down there or something? "Well now, Harassing is a strong word" he said like there was no long awkward pause between their half-assed conversation

"Also i'm just trying to build a relationship here, since we will be seeing more of each other." And he took another bite from his cake and the girl tensed up.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully. He took two more bites, making this conversation as slow as possible to annoy her longer.

"What i mean is princess....you will definitely see more of me more often." And he continued to eat as the girl freaked out innerly.

She could tell he wasn't lying and she hated it.

"B....but why?" 

"You'll find out soon enough"

Sans finished the last piece of his cake while Cora was already long done.

"So you better try to get used to me since we will be hanging out a lot more often...hey- you still up to that dancin' offer?"

And suddenly Cora grabbed his face.

Sans tensed in his stool looking up at the woman. Oh no, he went too far didn't he? Well- get ready to be slapped. The mobster closed his eyes, waiting to feel her hand to hit him across the face but instead he felt her thumb wiping something off on the corner of his mouth.

Sans shot his eyes open, looking at Cora.

"I ain't scared of someone who can't wipe his own face" And quickly retrieved her hands from his face, gathering her stuff before walking to the exit.

Sans sat there frozen before his classical grin returned to his face, oh she wanted to play it like that, did she? Cora was a girl who adapts to people, she would give different answers in the same situations. And with Sans she knew he got the message that she wasn't a person to hesitate, who was afraid or worried.And he certainly did get it! He wasn’t stupid or anything. He chuckled to himself.

He simply just didn't care.

Oh he couldn't wait to see her face tomorrow, that's when Toriel introduces him. He quietly pondered over possible reactions he could draw out of the girl. Will he see a face of shock on that pretty face of her’s? Or maybe she will play it off nice and innocent, basically how Tori described her. He grinned quietly, feeling mildly impatient.

And right the next day....

Cora was in her room, drawing a little, she was a talented and detailed artist, she loved drawing.  
She was annoyed at how said hobby was wasted though with angry strokes as her mind focused on yesterday rather than her paper. She stopped, realizing she drew the lazy mobster and gripped pen, it looked like it would break in two any minute now.

That smug grin just wouldn't get out of her head, and she hated herself for it. She just wanted to forget that man, he honestly scared her, not only could he ruin her outside life by telling Toriel of how she was a stripper, no, he also assured her they will see more of each other. He was a creep for crying out loud!

"Cora!" The redhead was torn out of her thoughts of her mother calling her name.

"Yes?" She called back, soon receiving a response.

"Come down please! There is someone i want you to meet!"

The girl stood up and collected her drawing. She stared down at the grinning face then crumpled it up in a fit of anger. She gritted her teeth and threw into the trash bin before walking downstairs "Yes Ma?" she called out again, stepping into the living room.

And then, she froze, steps receding.

There he was.

Sans, sitting on the couch, he even had a drink served by the goat monster Cora called her mother. "This is Sans. Your new bodyguard" Toriel introduced while the mobster and girl locked eyes. "He will protect you, since you go out a lot while I’m busy with work." Toriel explained, making Cora look back at her. And then Cora's attention was again focused on the skeleton as he stood up and held out a hand to her.

"It's nice finally meeting ya, Cora."

She looked up at him before taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's also nice to meet you too, Sans." she replied. She showed no spark of annoyance, disgust, or anything negative, no, she was smiling up at him innocently, she couldn't show how much she hated him in front of Toriel of course. The little doll that Toriel viewed her as was a mask she wore.

Sans complimented her acting skills in his mind as he retrieved his hand from the dame. She continued to smile, even feigning what seemed to be excitement.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Past to present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a big thank you to Ainescribe, listen gal, you are the best that happened in my life and im so glad you support me not only on this book but on everything else  
> Please follow her, she is the only reason the chapters are as good as they are.

Dull, gray, depressing, boring.

That's what Coras room was, or at least looked like to her.

She couldn't see it like others did, she couldn't see the sunny pale yellow, neither could she see the beautiful decoration or the ornate dressing table, which was covered in expensive jewelry, and make up. She couldn’t see the plush carpet and the thin muslin curtains or the large closet full of lavish dresses

No, she couldn't even look out the window without imagining bars on it.

This room is where she was trapped half her life, but why? This had a story, her mothers overbearingness had a story, a story which she thought about everyday in her personal little prison cell. What had led to Cora trapped in what ironically seemed to be, a golden cage.

Let's go back to the start, the start she could remember.

Toriel tucking her in into a bed, a bed that she took for granted before with it’s comforting, simple sheets, now sorely missed by her. She couldn't recall what words were said in her half sleepy state, but she knew she was assured that she would be safe here.

A deep voice called for the goat, it was soft and gentle, she knew that voice, it was a voice she sometimes missed. Familiar, safe.

Her father Asgore.

Her thoughts wandered to another scene, a year later maybe, she fell down in a deep hole after wandering off in the forest that was close to the little house she lived in. She cried, her hair then long hair dirty, and knees and hands scuffed bleeding. She heard concerned calls before being pulled out and comforted.

It wasn't her parents, no.

It was her brothers, Asriel and Chara.

Asriel looks like Toriel and Asgore, and clearly also inherited their kindness while Chara looked more like her, pale skin, rosy cheeks, and those beautiful auburn eyes.Behind them jogged up their babysitter, whose name she didn't bother to remember right now, the only things she could recall about being that she was loud and that she had long red hair.

She could remember being scolded by Toriel when home but immediately defended by her brothers with a ferocity she never saw in them. Toriel had calmed down immediately after and had her wounds treated while Chara and Asriel sat beside her, holding her hand when she had cried out from the sting of the disinfectant.

She loved them, her entire family, she loved them, even when they didn't have a bond by blood. They had one by soul and to Cora, it was so much more powerful. She could remember growing up there and being watched out for. She remembered how happy she was. She felt safe and cared for and happy knowing she had reliable people around her.

There was a point where they all danced in circles, laughing and holding hands. There was a simple innocence in her life that she often craved for now.

Until that one day.

She could remember every detail of that day and no matter how much she tried to forget, the events that transpired then were always plastered in her memories. But all those details did not matter right now.

Asriel and Chara just went out, they wanted to get some candy with it was Cora's birthday that day. A sort of surprise, she guessed. And it was okay, it was the middle of the day anyway, it was safe enough.

Cora, and their parents were by the fountain anyway, which wasnt to far from the store, waiting for the boys to return. She remembered skipping over some tiles in her frock, humming to herself, waiting for them to return so that they could go home and listen to Mettaton on the radio.

And suddenly, they heard yelling and gunshots.

Asgore ran to the store and Toriel tried to hold Cora back from following but was too late as she ran after .She of course was way slower on her little legs as she pushed through the crowd. Her smaller form was jostled and bumped into a couple of times but her tenacity kept her going.

Soon she arrived at the scene and took a step back as Asgore shot some armed guys down while others were held down by bystanders. He was so angry, he saw, angrier than that time when Chara and Asriel had burnt the kitchen down to make pie.

The redheads eyes shifted to the side, she saw the back of Asriel, he barely moved as he was kneeling on the floor, holding someone close to him. Something with brown hair and pale skin and a green shirt.

It felt like time stopped right at this moment as she stared at him.

And slowly she realized whose unmoving body the monster held.

Toriel had covered Coras eyes and pulled her away, her own body shaking. Cora could feel her tears drop down on her hair and Cora tried not to scream with the agony that tore through her.

Chara was dead.

Chara was DEAD.

That's when everything went downhill.

Asriel got quieter, locking himself in his and Chara’s room, well- only his now. He changed in appearance too, those stripes on his face weren't always there.Cora would catch him staring at the empty side of Chara’s room blankly and sometimes she’d sit by him with no words exchanged between the two of them.

Her parents, once so madly in love that they could barely stay angry at each other for long, now fought every day.

She tried to just play outside sometimes, but was disturbed at Toriel screaming in a colorful language at her husband, making the girl rush to her room, close the door and try not to listen to the muffled yelling while rocking back and forth, trying not to think of Chara in the process.

Her brother.

Her big brother.

Months later she was awoken in the middle of the night by her beloved mother, not processing what was happening, looking at Asriel in confusion as he stood behind the adult monster. She did not understand the situation, nor why Toriel had so many packed bags, her groggy mind too muddled to process the situation.

And just in a blink of an eye she was in a new house, led upstairs in an empty room, told it was hers now, being given a pillow and blanket. The room didn’t hold the same amount of comfort and she wanted to go back. She had said so to Toriel, crying, asking her if her father was coming as well and why they were here.

"I will explain everything tomorrow." was all Toriel had said.

And as months went by the girl had many changes in her life. apparently she will never see her father again, she wasn't allowed outside anymore and she was told things she did not understand. She had screamed the house down in the process and refused to look at Toriel let alone speak to her, for days.

Asriel had locked himself in his basement, starting a garden of sorts. He scared Cora a little after that.

She was trained to take over what her mother was building up right now. She was given everything, everything but a step outside. She'd be lying if she said she never snuck out, but true freedom isn't given until she reached adulthood.

That when Toriel allowed her to go out but, she had nowhere to go anyway, no friends or people to rely on. She found Muffets, a lovely place, but not a social life. The spider monster was a sweetheart and gave Cora her own advice and company. She was the first friend she made.

After that, she was allowed to take over some simpler missions, sneaking information and such; though the moment a gun fight broke out, she was whisked away from the danger. Cora dare say she now grew used to this schedule and life.

But she never grew into it.

Until one day she found a poster, Grillbys had spots open for dancers. She could feel a rush going through her veins as she read the ornate paper, eyeing the lewd silhouettes of women and men dancing against a spotlight.

This, this was it.

A few weeks later she had a test performance and was promoted to an official dancer after. Her first performance was a few days later and she had nervously stepped on stage, scantily clad and under the eyes of men. Then she began to dance and oh the cheering, the stares, the craving for her which the crowd had, it made up for everything. It made up for all the isolation and boredom.

It was amazing! She loved it, the spotlight and the crowds and the approving yells and demands for more. She had hoped that this never ended.

But it just might if she made a wrong move.

As fast as she built up this dream it might just be destroyed, in shambles at her feet as her freedom would be stripped away once more.

Because of this damn skeleton.

This damn skeleton who held this job above her head, and who could ruin this in just a sentence without knowing how much it meant to her. Her mother would most likely create an actual prison to keep her in if she found out and Cora could not bear that thought. If she was going to be held back and chained down like a bird, she would fall apart.

This brought them to now, Toriel left since she had a meeting, and she thought a private talk between Sans and Cora would make them bond a bit (which was fucking bullshit). They were standing on the terrace, no sound left either of them as Cora looked down.

"Told you we'd see each other more often" the skeleton stated smugly, Cora just lowered her head more in response. She didn’t like this and her blood just boiled every time he spoke. "That was good acting you had there, I was impressed" Sans chuckled, waiting for a reaction he didn't receive and he just continued.

Cora knew he was stepping into dangerous waters. The fucking idiot, she wanted to snap his bones in half and see him scream in agony as he dusted-

"Your Ma would be proud by your acting talent if it wasn't actually used on her, and on some hungry monsters'' his grin widened as she seemed to be more tense. He wouldn’t...he fucking WOULDN’T. "While Toriel's heart would break...bet they love the show you give th-" suddenly Sans was interrupted by something he did not expect.

"SHUT UP!" Coras usual soft voice was now loud and full of anger, each syllable trembling with pure fury.

Everything, every bit of rage she hid in those many years of isolation went up again, and he, the one who threatened to bring this nightmare back and teased her about it, would be the one who'd let it out on. This was something she worked hard for; her freedom is something she desperately needed.

She took a step towards him as one of her fingers pointed at him, while the others of her other hand were digging into her palm

"Shut the hell up you disgusting, dirty mutt!" She continued, and her southern accent seemed to get a little thicker "I am sick of being threatened and belittled by some high and mighty skeletal sap like you, someone fished out of a filthy gutter and given a stupid suit to wear who gets off by harassing a human lass! I aint fucking here for it!" She suddenly stepped to the side.

"I have worked to hard for you to just come here and toy around with me like im some fucking doll!" She was losing focus, everything was blurry except this one goal she had right now.

Killing him.

"I am a goddamn person too and like fucking hell I’m letting this slide! A person who dont need no damned Bruno bitch to fuck me over!" She pulled out a hidden gun from behind a plant "I am done with being afraid!"

She went to point it to Sans but suddenly an unknown sensation shot through her veins, she couldn't move, and she could feel an unknown force gripping her soul, a choked gasp was all that left her.

Sans grabbed the wrist of the hand that had the gun as she dropped it as he looked more ominous than ever.

And this all was just in one small moment.

Everything was blurry, fuzzy and unbearably quiet as she tried to fight the force that had her there, she tried to focus but couldn't, everything but nothing went through her mind. Magic was powerful stuff.

And suddenly, he smirked.

Sans looked down on the petite little lady, she seemed disoriented while still just staring at him. He chuckled, she was beautiful when she was all riled up like that. His hand was on her cheek now, gently poking her lips with his thumb. "What interesting words ya fair kisser spit out there, y'know, point taken"

He continued to caress her cheek as she began to sweat nervously, he continued. "But all this anger aint a good look for ya, robin" he said as his smile got bigger. "It aint a good look for a pretty little dame like you."

His hand moved to her shoulder as he used the moment to properly eye her down and he took a step back before disappearing in blue smoke at last. The magic grip disappeared from her soul and the girl inhaled as her eyes darted around in a panic, making sure he wasn't there anymore as she trembled.

Fuck.

To think the guy would use HIS MAGIC on HER. HIS MAGIC, against someone who knows batshit on how to use it. The fucking nerve of that skeleton, he would never have the spine to face off with her without any hoodoo bullshit. Cora gritted her teeth, feeling a red hot anger course through her, red hot anger and terror that heated and froze her soul at the same time.

“FUCKING COWARD!” she screamed at the top of her voice, tears pricking at her eyes. “FUCKING COWARD, COME AND FACE ME YOU PEICE OF SHIT!”

But nobody came.


	4. Brotherly love

Asriel Dreemurr.

Son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr- well, he hasn't really seen his Father in years so he doesn’t know if it counts. Asriel could still remember leaving him behind...and his Mother? She pretty much forgot he lived in her basement. And that he even existed now that he thinks about it.

Ha.

Why would she waste a thought on him when she had to focus on her work and Cora, right?  
It was how he lived, after his brother died in his arms, fighting for his last breath. It was still so graphic and fresh in his memories and it hurt to think about it.

It really changed him, all that screaming between his parents did too and at last he was put into the basement so his mother wouldn't have to worry about him. This life wasn't the best and Asriel grew bitter because of it. Once upon a time he wanted to be noticed and his mother to look at him the way she used to. Now all she probably saw was him holding on to Chara’s corpse, crying his eyes out.

The only thing his mother seemed to care about was Cora. Cora, her “perfect daughter”.

But he didnt hate Cora for it, she often tried to cheer him up and she didnt become a stupid little girl or a spoiled brat. She was suffering with him as well, pressured under his mother’s ideals, forced to look and act like Chara for some sick fantasy. He wanted the best for her and he wanted her to be the happy child she used to be.

Asriel knew he couldn’t give those years back to her but he tried to support her the best he could. She was still his little sister after all, ready to stand by each other. He was thankful for that, he was thankful he at least had his sister, and someone else.

With Chara gone, it was just the three of them.

"Hey Az- i made you breakfast!" He heard from upstairs.

Soon he heard the light steps of his little sister approaching. Cora carried a tray of salad and bacon to his little paradise, a garden that he was growing in the basement (like how dad loved to grow flowers) placing it beside all the plants the monster owned "Hey Cora..." Asriel muttered as he approached

"What did you make now?" An annoyed voice chimed up from between the plants and a small golden flower perked up.

"Bacon and salad." Cora casually replied "Good morning' Flowey!"

Flowey. The living Flower, he was a strange 'growth' Asriel got years ago, after his brother's death. He was removed yet was able to root into a flower pot and they just kept him around. He and Asriel had a strange and toxic friendship that he didn’t dare break up. Apart from Cora, Flowey was all he had.

"Salad? Ya tryna mock me, redhead?" The flower snarled and Cora smirked and leaned down on his level

“Maybe~” Cora sang cheekily. Asriel pulled her away by her shoulder and sighed.

"He is cranky after he fell down the desk, don't provoke him or i'll have to deal with it" he grumbled. He couldn’t raise his voice that much from all this solitude. Not unless he’s really angry. Cora chuckled while Flowey scoffed and turned away, letting a vine snatch a piece of bacon before he disappeared in all the ferns and flowers again.

"Welp- enjoy your meal! I planned to go to Muff’s a little early today, so see you!" And with that the woman disappeared again Such short little visits happened everyday, and while he doesn’t show it, Asriel was happy that even after he became quiet and introverted, his sister still tried to be there for him.

He of course finished the meal Cora made for him and set it down to wash it later and he got his long black coat to go out. "Been a while since ya said thanks" Flowey suddenly said out of nowhere, making Asriel stop in his tracks for a second before turning back to him

"What?"

Flowey rolled his beady black eyes before speaking up again. "Since you said thank you for her making sure you are her healthy big brother. She doesn't have to do this y'know, she isnt your slave. Doesn't she at least deserve a thank you? What's wrong with you?" He suddenly chuckled "Wondering that every day."

Asriel was silent before he stated, feeling his annoyance build up in his stomach. "You never say thank you either and she has to put up with a brat like y-"

"I am not her brother" Flowey interrupted and again there was silence. Asriel narrowed his eyes before scoffing and leaving the basement and doon the house

Asriel walked through the city, going his usual way. He just couldn't forget Flowey’s words and it kept ringing through his head over and over on some kind of sick, endless loop that he couldn’t turn off. He felt like shit, was he really a bad guy for never saying thank you to his sister? Cora was there for him when no one else was and...

As that sentence went through his mind he sighed. He felt like an asshole now. He needed to be a better brother and he needed to show her he still cared. She probably thought his dismissive nature meant he hated her...

He was thrown face first back to earth by a familiar, soothing voice.

"If ya lil' shit stain return i will make sure that our numbers of limbs match!"

He stopped with a smile as he saw a small, female monster chasing another out of her store. Colored a pastel green with darker green hair that fell is messy waves and startling purple eyes. She had no arms, she used her hair as those. She noticed the goat monster after a few moments of angry muttering and smiled

"Asriel! Come in!" She called and he obeyed, closing the store door behind him

"Thought ya opening in half an hour? Who’d ya chased out?" He asked and the girl, Crystal sighed, fatigue blatant in her tone as she pushed a chair towards him. Asriel sat down as she scuttled across the store.

"Some annoying waste of oxygen thought he could do WHATEVER he wants in my shop- but it aint important! How is my darling fella?" She went to place some things in a high part of her shelves but Asriel took that over. The two really had a big height difference so it was the gentlemanly thing to do…

Of course, he couldn’t really SAY Crys was small...he learnt the hard way not to.

"Im fine." He said with a gentle smile and Crystal just chuckled and sat on her counter and looked at him.

"Come on buck! Spit it out i know somethin's bothering ya!"

Asriel sighed and leaned down to her level, basically caging her in his arms but she didn't mind. "Am i really that easy to read?" He asked and she leaned closer with a cheeky smile.

"To me, certainly!"

Asriel threw his head back before looking back at his broad "I am worried i ain't treatin' my sister right" he finally admitted and Crystal tilted her head with an inquisitive look.

"Your Sister?" she echoed.

"Yeah" he continued. "She dealt with all my moms bullshit and still she made sure i ate, was healthy, slept well i- and i can't even say thank you to her- what's wrong with me??"

The store owner looked at him before her tentacle like hair wrapped around his neck, acting like arms. "Asriel, you remember how i told you how my parents were shit? Well between all that darkness they spread my sis was a sunshine, that annoying light that shines right into your eyes- but i still was grateful for it to be there"

He tilted his head as he continued to listen. She wasn’t very open about her past or her family life. It took a few good months for Asriel to find out how bad it was for her.

"We fought, we played and i loved her so much- yet she was corrupted by my ma n' pa...she didn't want to escape with me, she thought all this shit they've done was justifiable by them bein' our parents, she went against me..."

There was a silence between them before she spoke up once more.

"You've told me enough about your life for me to know that you're very lucky that your dear sister is still sane in that house, and that she cares for you everyday. Because that definitely aint a matter of course." She gently smiled

"I won't tell you that it's okay or anything like that. I am telling you that my story should be a reminder that you at least say thank you from now on, I know it may not come into ya head or seem difficult but do it once and you will do it forever then."

Asriel looked at her wide eyed before snapping out of it by her kissing his nose, his snout scrunched up for a second before she smiling when she said

"Now help me ready the store-" she stated. Asriel nodded briskly.

“Yes ma’am.” he chuckled, cut off by her playfully slapping his hand.

After helping her out for a bit and hanging out with the lil lady he sneakily returned home and locked himself up in the basement again, tending to his plants while mentally reciting a ‘thank you’ speech. There was some weird visitor upstairs but why would he care, that was his mom's guest, not his problem.

But after a few hours he suddenly heard a conversation through a shaft, a male voice and the voice of his dearest sister Cora. They talked about things, things that made mad...and confused. Just who the fuck did this guy thing he is?! He could hear Cora scream and then her silence

The silent threats continued, with that annoying, infuriating soft yet deep baritone over Cora’s uncharacteristic silence and he just...couldn't move.

He couldn't do anything.

He just listened to what was going on, barely hearing Flowey's angry talk about him having to go up and intervene and what a disgusting monster he was for not doing anything.

But he just couldn't.

And at last he could hear her screaming and crying when the guy apparently left.

It was heartbreaking.

And how he just sat there, it made it worse.

Soon the noises disappeared and he went up, opening the basement door and looking for his sister who was crying in the living room. Asriel froze for a few moments, soul buzzing with concern and guilt before crossing the room and hugging her.

What else was he supposed to do after just listening to what happened?

It was the least he could do, a disgusting little leech.

Cora was a bit startled at the hug before just hugging back and sobbing her heart out as Asriel began to talk. He stumbled on his words at first, forgetting what he was going to say, but he banished the thought and told her what he really felt.   
"My entire life you've been there. You did everything to make sure I kept my sanity in this hell hole and i never even tried to pay back and i definitely can't....all i can say is..."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to Say thank you to Ainescribe on Tumblr, quotev and well- here for editing and helping. Also, monster fashion doesnt directly resemble human fashion. So that's why I'm not going with a strict 20s dress code, especially because I love clothing of the 40s, 50s, and 60s. In this universe monsters did it first ;) but of course I won't just abandon the 20s aspect, I just wanted to inform you guys that things might look more modern that they would be in the real world


End file.
